Here a Hentai, There a Hentai, Everywhere a Hentai
by Kanna37
Summary: While Inuyasha and Kagome are off in the woods, the rest of the gang is still sitting back in camp. Which lucky couple is up next? And why is Shippo feeling so sick? Direct continuation of A Hentai Hanyou... or Two.


**Here a Hentai, There a Hentai, Everywhere a Hentai**

Disclaimer: Despite the fact that I have just returned from a tour of duty in the Hentai Closet, I still cannot legally claim that I own any of the characters of Inuyasha. But I _do_ own a leash, and dog boy has said he is willing to let me use it on him...

---xXx---

Shippo exchanged grossed out looks with Kirara, and both simultaneously decided they were quite ready to run away. Because the fact of the matter, was that they were absolutely surrounded...

By hentai's.

For ones too young to be caught up in the hentai madness, it was extremely disturbing to be subjected to the screaming and howling that was _still _coming from the woods.

It had been hours - and the hollering had yet to stop. Seemed as though Inuyasha and Kagome were enjoying themselves _far _too much - and the noises were revolting to the two smallest members of the group.

Not that Kirara was that young - she wasn't. But as a cat, she wasn't interested in any of the goings on amongst her friends, and she really didn't want to hear it.

Shippo, on the other hand, was old enough to know what was happening in the woods - and young enough to be repulsed by it.

Even worse than the noises in the woods, were the looks the men still in the camp were sending the women. At least with what was going on somewhere back in the trees, he wasn't having to _see _anything... but sitting here, watching the men... well, all Shippo could think about it is that if one of those guys took one _step_ towards the women, he'd be out of there, heading for Kaede's.

He knew Kirara would be more than willing to take him - it would get her away, too.

As another round of loud growls and snarls and yells shook the woods, he cringed.

_I'm gonna be permanently scarred by this, I just know it!_

---xXx---

Sango glanced at Kikyou, then at Kagura, and grinned as another round of loud noises came from deep within the trees. She was still, even after all this time, and the knowledge that yes, her best friend was a terrible hentai, surprised at just how much of one she really was.

She could be little more than amazed - stunned - at her friend's stamina, too - because they had been at it for hours... and if the noises were anything to go by, they still weren't done.

Kikyou's expression was _way_ too funny, she really looked disturbed by what she was hearing.

"I have to say I'm glad that it wasn't I that Inuyasha ended up with," she said, relief lighting her voice. "Honestly... I don't think I could keep up!" With a surreptitious glance towards the men, she shuddered. "I hope I don't have to deal with that kind of thing from Naraku... I really don't think I was cut out for this, you know."

Sango chuckled as Kagura grinned. "I wouldn't worry too much, Kikyou. The kami wouldn't hand you more than you could handle. You might be surprised by just how much you really could take. I mean, in the beginning, I was. I never would have thought I'd take so well to the hentai way of life."

Kagura looked thoughtful. "I have to agree with you on this one, Sango." And then a mischievous look flashed across her face. "If Inuyasha has this much stamina... I wonder how much his brother has?" she asked slyly.

Kikyou spluttered as Sango chuckled, and she cast a quick, speculative look at her hentai monk.

"You know... that has _me_ wondering, as well. It seems, by the sounds still coming from the woods, that we are going to be here for a while yet - possibly several days... perhaps it's time I found out just how hentai my monk really is..." she trailed off, a sudden, glazed look settling in her eyes.

The girls all watched with high interest as she stood without another word and walked firmly over to a grinning monk. She didn't say anything to him at all, either, merely grabbing him by the back of his robes and yanking him to his feet, then proceeding to haul him behind her off into the forest - in the opposite direction from where the sounds from Inuyasha and Kagome were coming from.

Kikyou glanced over at Naraku, noting his grin and that he was about to say something - no doubt lecherous - she glared at him, and said, "Don't even think about it." She let a slight glow spark across her fingertips pointedly. "If you say _one word_, I'll purify you." The spider hanyou paled slightly...

And then grinned.

Seems a dominant woman turned him on - and the threat of a bit of pain didn't hurt, either.

Kikyou just rolled her eyes and shook her head again.

_Great. Just great. I got stuck with a freak. _

Kagura burst out laughing. "Oh, kami, this is just awesome!" She cast a highly amused look at Naraku, then at Kikyou. "Well... we know who's gonna be wearing the pants in _that_ family!"

Off to the side, Shippo's eyes widened in horror - then closed again resignedly.

_Man, my life sucks right now. I'm so screwed - I'm gonna end up a hentai like Inuyasha and Miroku, I just know it._

He whimpered.

---xXx---

Sango frog-marched her monk until she could no longer hear the howls and yells coming from the other direction, and then let him loose, waiting for him to turn and look at her.

When he did, she pointed to the ground, and with a huge, grin, he dropped to his knees in front of his woman.

Putting her finger to her lips, Sango stared at the male before her for several minutes, letting him start to get nervous, before she finally decided to speak.

"So, monk. I hope you enjoyed your days as a free little hentai - because they're over. Now_, I_ am your mistress, and you will obey me without question - _got it_?" she asked, voice going suddenly dangerous.

Miroku's eyes widened on her as she spoke, by the time she was done speaking, they were almost bugging out, and he nodded frantically.

"Hai, Mistress Sango!" he managed to spit out.

"Good. Now... strip."

She almost burst out laughing at the sudden choking sound coming from in front of her, but she managed to contain it, and instead, barked out_, "Now!_ If you don't get moving, I'll be forced to punish you, monk."

At that, the perverted monk wasted no time in scrambling out of his garments, and an amused smirk cut across Sango's full lips when she caught sight of his hardened manhood... seemed the monk wasn't averse to a little punishment - and a lot of threats.

_Which, come to think of it, isn't so surprising, _she thought, as her mind ran over all the times she'd hit him for being a hentai - and he'd go out like a light... with a huge smile across his face.

She shrugged. _Well, he likes pain, and I like giving it. Works out well, doesn't it?_

"Good boy." A very perverted smile spread across her face as she took in what her soon-to-be lover had, and she stepped forward, running one finger down his chest, straight towards his cock - which promptly twitched as he moaned happily.

"When we leave here, we will head for Mushin's temple, Miroku," she dug her fingernail into his skin just a little, her brow arching as he hissed in pained pleasure, "and you will instruct him to perform a wedding... will you not?" she asked, humming approvingly as he nodded again.

"Hai, Mistress Sango," he whimpered, his eyes rolling back in his head as her finger continued moving down - right across his aching cock.

She chuckled. "Very well." She removed her finger from his person. "You may undress me... _slowly, _monk... slowly," she cautioned, lightly smacking his hand as he began almost tearing her clothes off in his haste to finally see what he'd been lusting after for so long.

He slowed obediently, and she held herself still as she waited for him to remove her clothing. Outwardly, she was calm, but inside... she almost couldn't believe how she was acting - but damned, if it didn't suit her personality, and she had to admit she was highly turned on by being the dominant partner.

And as she allowed him to draw her down and begin pleasuring her, she had to send out a silent thanks to her best friend for introducing her to her hentai side...

It was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

---xXx---

Inuyasha gazed down happily at his flushed and sweaty new mate, ecstatic that he was finally able to use that term for her.

_Mate. Mine. My mate._ _Not Koga's! _ He started laughing, making Kagome open her eyes and stare up at her mate questioningly.

"Koga..." he spluttered, "... he's gonna be so_ pissed!"_

Kagome's eyes went flat and dangerous, and she grabbed his sidelocks, yanking his face down to hers and growling.

"Do you mean to tell me," she said, in a voice lined with ice, "that you are lying on top of me, still locked with me, leaving me_ aching _because you haven't finished pleasing me, and _you're thinking about KOUGA!?!?"_

The hanyou gulped suddenly, realizing the danger he was in with a mate that was looking for her satisfaction, _again, _and he began thrusting immediately, watching as her eyes glazed happily once more and the angry look faded.

_Whew! Who'd have ever guessed that I would be out-hentai-ed by a tiny slip of a deceptively innocent miko?_

_But then... it does feel really, _really_ good..._

Within moments, his mind also faded back into a pleasurable haze, and they once again started making lots and lots of noise, to the absolute delight of a certain hentai spider hanyou a few clearings over...

---xXx---

Back at the camp, Naraku's lecherous grin only widened as more cries and moans started drifting in from_ both _sides of the forest...

He locked his gaze on a rather nervous Kikyou. _Soon, my love... soon._

Kagura had a somewhat distracted smile on her face, it wasn't hard to tell what _she_ was thinking about, and Kanna was no different, sporting a blushing half-smile of her own.

Shippo turned green and slumped over, whimpering at the looks of those in the camp, and the noises coming from the woods.

_I'm gonna be so sick..._

Kirara mewed sympathetically and hid her head in her tail, a slight greenish cast to her own normally red eyes.

---xXx---

And up above, the hentai gods started another round of congratulations.

It wouldn't be long now, and all the rest of their worshippers would be settled happily.

Nothing pleased them more than happy followers.

Because happy followers created _more _followers.

---xXx---

A/N: Well, hope this entertains a few people. I decided not to write full lemons for the other characters, since this is really an Inu/Kags story, and they are the ones I was really writing this story for. For them, I just might write another lemon or two in this series...

Besides... I'm having wayyyy too much fun torturing Shippo and Kirara!

Amber


End file.
